The present disclosure relates to a control device, an electric storage system, an electronic device, an electric vehicle, and an electric power system, which boot up a power source using the voltage of a secondary battery.
Uses for lithium-ion secondary batteries and so forth have been expanded in electric power storage apparatuses, automotive batteries, and domestic electric appliances combined with a reproducible energy system such as solar batteries, wind-power generation, or the like. In recent years, in order to generate large output, electric storage systems to which a singular or multiple electric storage modules (also referred to as assembled battery) are connected have been employed. The electric storage modules are formed by a singular or multiple battery blocks being housed in an exterior case. The battery blocks are formed by multiple unit batteries which are an example of electric storage elements being connected (also referred to as electric cells or cells, and simply referred to as batteries as appropriate in the following description).
With Japanese Unexamined Application Publication No. 2002-078216, a load boot-up apparatus has been described so as to boot up a power supply circuit using one battery in such an electric storage module.